


Rewrite The Stars

by WhatSorceressIsThis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Jedi and a Knight Walk Into A Bar, Alcohol Is No One's Friend, Awkward Conversations, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), F/M, Force Bond Is A Jerk, Hux Is A Ginger Bastard, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Space Virgins, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSorceressIsThis/pseuds/WhatSorceressIsThis
Summary: A Jedi and a Knight of Ren walk into a bar.





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioactivesaltghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/gifts), [moontear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontear/gifts).



> Again, I have no excuse for what I've written. It was just an idea rooting in my head that may or not go anywhere depending on its reception. It does have plenty of mentions of alcohol and quite a bit of cursing, so if that isn't your thing, you might want to read something else. 
> 
> The title is from "The Greatest Showman" because I could totally see these space dorks doing a duet and my 3 year old was singing this song while I was trying to think of a title for this farce. 
> 
> I give thanks to Radioactivesaltghoul and moontear for continued inspiration to write though I can only ever aspire to be as awesome as them. You guys are the bee's knees and shins. :)
> 
> Kudos are great and comments are even better. I don't mind constructive criticism whatsoever.

In a nameless bar on Nar Shaddaa sat a tall, dark and brooding man. No one knew who he was, nor did any of them care. They had no time to ponder the identity of the man shrouded in black amidst their own shady dealings.

He supposed there were advantages to using the sneaky ginger bastard as the face of the First Order. He could keep some anonymity when he ventured off his ostentatious vessel for a moment to himself. No one was going to care about the unassuming big nosed fellow at the end of the bar (a hood hid his ears) drinking away a shittastic day like the rest of them. The man had to convince aforementioned ginger bastard into allowing his impromptu walk-about. He threatened to Force choke Hux if he didn’t. He didn’t know whether the hopeful glimmer in the General’s eyes was something to be concerned about; he tried not to think about it. He half expected a mutiny when he returned and could really care less.

Kylo Ren took another sip of the bar’s rendition of “A Walk in the Phelopean Forest” as he pondered life’s choices. He didn’t want to be the “Supreme Leader”; he just wanted it all to end. He constantly had to look over his shoulder to make sure that sniveling weasel didn’t stab him in the back figuratively or literally. All the fighting from both sides. The Darkness. The Light. He could chalk it up to being about balance, but he wasn’t a very balanced person.

Kylo thought back to the scavenger with whom he had royally fucked up any chances (of any kind) with. He inwardly winced as he thought over his monologue (it took him awhile to admit that it was indeed a monologue and that he probably shouldn’t have shouted it at her).

The kicker was that he couldn’t stop thinking of Rey. The thrice be damned woman was constantly in his thoughts. First it was anger at her; a raging inferno of bitter rejection. Then, it was the depression akin to a kicked puppy. Anger again came marching in after that but angled more towards himself. Why, oh why, did he run his mouth before he thought? Usually, he ran imaginary conversations over and over in his head until he came up with the perfect response. _That_ display was pure unfiltered word vomit at the drop of a hat (read: Snoke’s upper half). The several stages of suck cycled through anger, depression and even guilt more times than he cared to count.

The overwhelming guilt caused him to try and to reach out to her via Force bond and discovered that their connection was shut up tight. He “knocked” a few times and received quite the impolite “NO” and gave up for a time. Guilt, anger and depression cycled again.

The funny thing was that the Force bond wasn’t having the stand off; it constantly pitted them together and often at the most inopportune times. It was like it waited for one of them to be in the fresher just to laugh manically as one or the other shrieked in indignation.

They never spoke.

They stood there awkwardly and blatantly ignored the other. He had tried to talk to her.

Once.

If looks could kill they would never find his body.

“I’m such an idiot,” he muttered derisively in begrudging acceptance into his cup. Ah, there’s the last stage: acceptance. Acceptance that he deserved her rejection even if he didn’t really want to admit it.

“Oi! Barkeep!” Kylo nearly shot copious amounts of alcohol through his nose.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. He peeked around his hood and flushed all the way to his ears as he saw the woman of his secret daydreams standing right next to him.

 _Rey_.

“Fuck me,” he thought, he just couldn’t win.

She was dressed in muted grey colors with only a splash of a sunny yellow in her hair which was tied back similarly to how it was the last time he saw her in person. Other than that, her style hadn’t changed much and he was secretly pleased at that.

Kylo turned his attention to the bartender, a particularly surly sullastan, as they trudged over to the brunette woman. Barkeep asked her what she wanted in sullastese and Rey answered back fluently. He harrumphed and prepared a cheap whiskey neat that he slid in front of her. Rey slammed it back and asked for another before she paid. She didn’t seem to even notice the taste.

Kylo almost wanted to say something, anything, to Rey to get her attention, but was inadvertently prevented by a man who had approached her. Kylo could smell him from where he was perched on the stool. He reeked of alcohol and bad decisions; like the one Kylo knew he was about to make.

“Achuta, schutta. Mee maga tah havee u noleeya myo koga,” he drunkenly drawled in Huttese as he tried to grab her arm.

Rey wrinkled her nose in disgust, “Touch me and I’ll remove your balls and feed it to you,” she growled and added, “it’d be a small snack.”

The man growled and doubled his efforts to grab her. With a simple flick of her wrist, she sent him flying into a wall next to the bar. He didn’t get back up.

Kylo peeked at her again, impressed. In doing so, she managed to look in return. She didn’t seem surprised. Or angry.

She scoffed, “It figures. I swear the Force bond is an arse. One night in peace! That’s all I'm asking!” She drank half of her second whiskey. She finally acknowledged the bitter taste and shrugged it off.

Kylo couldn’t believe his kriffing luck. She didn’t realize that he was _actually_ there! He had no idea what to do with the information; frozen to the spot and speechless. Everything he wanted to say suddenly flitted away like an over caffeinated mynock.

Rey sat down heavily on the stool next to him and sipped at her whiskey sullenly, “I didn’t use to be like this,” she gestured to her drink, “I never drank in Jakku because I always had to have my guard up. I barely even indulged when I was stationed with the Resistance because I was always in the cockpit.”

Kylo remained silent as she ranted. He didn’t want to spook her by opening his big fat mouth and screwing it all up again.

“Not like you give a bantha’s droppings, but I am exhausted!” being a lightweight, the filter for her mouth was inexistent, “flying around on that piece of garbage to recruit all I can. And for what? So you can shoot us down over and over again!”

He did his best not to recoil as her voice rose. The man honestly didn’t know what to think of this new side of the scavenger. He always knew she was emotional, yes, but this? It was fascinating and borderline hilarious even with the guilt tripping.

“I thought that with joining the Resistance I would finally have a family; one I made. Sure, there is Finn and Rose, even that flirt Poe, but they aren’t here. I’m by myself again and dammit, it’s kriffing lonely! All I have is your unwanted company because the Force bond is a jerk,” she had finished her drink by now and was blitzed at that point, “kriffing hell, I couldn’t even be intimate with anyone there because I would have to leave or they would, forget about Jakku where it’s all about surviving with no energy for anything else!”

He refused to admit that his ears were burning and his mouth was dry. He can’t say he didn’t understand that himself. He never even touched himself when he was under Snoke after the first time because he had been publicly humiliated and Hux _never_ let it down.

 If this had happened earlier in the stages of his tirade of rejection he would have exploited this weakness of hers. She was in an unsafe area, seemingly drowning her loneliness in drink and would have been easy to overpower (even taking into account her power; which currently he was curious about if she was able to fling a grown man into a wall with a mere movement). And yet he refrained.

He was lonely too and that made him do stupid things. The alcohol helped with that as well.

“I can relate,” he murmured finally, taking a healthy swig of his liquid courage, not elucidating what he related to.

Rey may have been sloshed but she eyed his beverage in realization, “You’re here, aren’t you,” it wasn’t a question.

He didn’t respond and just meekly raised his glass in salute. Rey was silent at first and then chuckled, “I think I’m going to need another drink.”

“I think you might have had enough, sweetheart,” he remarked dryly, “if telling your enemy all your secrets is any indication.”

Rey snorted and finished her whiskey, “That’s probably true. However, I can’t find myself able to care today. I won’t let you take me as your prisoner.”

Kylo almost smiled, “I have no plans of capturing you,” he took another swig, “today.”

“Fair enough,” she smirked, “I think I’m going to leave anyway, in case you change your mind, so I can have a head start,” she shakily stood from her stool and gave a bow mockingly. He was surprised that she hadn’t fallen over.

“I’ll give you until tomorrow, how does that sound?” he returned the bow with an incline of his head, “you are wanted by the First Order after all and if the Supreme Leader doesn’t go after you, what kind of order is there?”

“You’d be that magnanimous?” she asked slyly.

“Today has been annoying enough without adding a high-speed chase and inevitable lightsaber duel to the list. I mean, if you really want to…” he tapered off with a shrug.

“I’m good, thanks,” Rey tried not to grin.

“Do you even have a lightsaber? As I recall, we destroyed the old one that you stole from me,” Kylo inwardly snorted at himself; there was that anger, he was wondering why it hadn’t graced them with its presence yet. It barely simmered, though. That was odd. It must have been the alcohol.

“As _I_ recall, it wanted _me_ and _you_ tried to steal it last year,” she evaded his question.

He noticed and chose to let her for now, “Whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better.”

“You’re funny,” Rey sneered sarcastically.

“Damn straight I am,” Kylo realized that _he_ might have had a little too much to drink himself, especially with his anger taking a backseat.

Rey was taken aback for a moment. She honestly didn’t know how to handle this more open Kylo and she didn’t think she would even if she was sober. He was actually showing more than an emotionally constipated expression on his face for once and Rey couldn’t quite process it. It softened his features considerably.

“Handsome,” her treacherous mind helpfully supplied which she quickly silenced, “shut up, you.”

“I guess I’ll get going then,” she said aloud and tried to will the blush to abate.

“Yup.”

“Tomorrow, right? Not tonight?”

“Yup.”

It was entirely too awkward and they both wanted the ground to swallow them up. Alcohol was not a friend to either. Inhibitions were lowered and word vomit ensued. It was better to stay silent.

She gave him a half-hearted smile as she left. Kylo felt a little niggling feeling across their bond. Rey hadn’t opened it back up, but he noticed the guard was relaxed. That was progress that he’d take.

Kylo finished his drink and left the bar himself. He knew he would need a full night’s rest if he was going to chase the scavenger across the stars. He had a feeling it was going to be as tiring as it would be entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! Let me know if you want to see more of this story, or even a different prompt involving these awkward people.


End file.
